Jill Kyoki
History Jill Kyoki was born in 1947 in Osaka Japan under the name Jillian Zathur Nakamura. She was however a bastard daughter of the son, Ruroni Nakamura, and was kept a secret to the other members of the family until the age of three, when she was found crawling under the table during a family gathering. The head of the house at the time, Jin Nakamura, had Jill Sent out on to the street in a faraway alley, to hide the disgrace to the family name. There she was adopted by a local group of miscreants in an old paint factory they used for a home. She learned to survive through theft, forraging,and ocassionally, murder in self defense. She died at the age of 24 from a firebomb made from old paint at the factory which was highly flamable. The Bomb was ignited by her old friend, Christopher Sagitora, though the reason remained unknown. It took several hours for her to die, so she is one of the few shinigami with a vivid memory of her own death. She spent 29 years in the Rukon district, where she eventually became well known by the Gotei 13 for her ability to track reiatsu and her incredible observation skills, such as being able to calculate where a hit would land by the twitched of the muscles in the arm. She spent the next 12 years in the academy where she studied extensively of various hakuda techniques, reiatsu control techniques, and tactics. She later joined squad 10, moving up the ranks to become it's lieutenant under her former captain and current wife, Akemi Kyoki. She was later promoted after succeeding in her captains exams to captain of squad 5 after the former 5th captain disappeared. She currently Resides in the soul society's Fifth squad barracks leading the First Response Unit and the Kido Corps Appearance Jill Kyoki is 5'11" with long black hair, often wearing simple clothing under her captains coat. She has vividly purple eyes , and her arms are almost always covered in bandages from her rigourous training in hakuda and kido to prevent bruises and burns. Personality While Jill shows a kind, almost motherlike personality towards friends and while approaching a stranger, she is cold, calculating and logical when dealing with opponents, often not even hesitating in using the strongest techniques in her arsenal to bring an enemy down. While she is quite young she often acts far older then she is, seeming sagelike. She has quite a sweet tooth. 'Symbolisim' Jill's symbolism is a mirror. This is because of her cold personality. While she is kind she is hyperobservant, often noticing things about someone that they themselves dont realize. While quite the gift this makes her rather blunt, often saying things as cold facts rather than sugarcoated statements. Like a mirror she sees the truth and shows the truth, but has no bias in the statements, without emotion, showing the truth whether the person wants to see it, or not. 'Theme song' Jill's character is resemblence slightly to Rukia Kuchiki in the early portion of the manga, and when she is shown on the first episode the theme On the Precipice of Defeat plays from the bleach soundtrack, giving Rukia and jill a themesong to reflect their coldness. 'Zanpakuto Manifested forms' The manifested form of Aoi Kagami is a white fox, who's fur is entirely made of hair thin strands of glass, causing prisms to form when in the sunlight. However if touched the glass will cut whatever it touches. 'Zanpakuto' Aoi Kagami when in shikai resembles a double ended spear, with the shaft made completely out of glass, the metal of the speartips reflective like a mirror. In bankai her zanpakto forms into an octagonal room, with ten mirrors as the ceiling, floor, and walls. * Zanpakuto Innerworld: • The innerworld is a large forest where everything has a mirrored surface, right down to the blades of grass.'' '''Friends While she has several aquaintences Jill has very few friends Anflect Sakura: 13th Taicho Anise Darkfury: 4th Taicho Ashton: 12th Taicho